1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of preparing foods which need not be cooked or heated to temperatures in excess of 212.degree. Fahrenheit by emersion of closed containers of food into water as the heating medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many versions of electrically heated coffee or tea pots or plain water pots are available. None of these currently available devices have the ability to additionally function adequately as a water bath heater for containers of pre-prepared food in either liquid, semi-liquid or solid form.